


Vísur um ferð yfir hafið

by sigurfox



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Icelandic, Poetry, a trip across the ocean, icelandic is not my native language, old norse style, sailing a ship, skaldic poetry, visur
Language: Íslenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigurfox/pseuds/sigurfox
Summary: þetta er fyrsta tilraun mín til að skrifa ljóð á íslensku… fyrirgefðu öll mistökin mín :3





	Vísur um ferð yfir hafið

**Author's Note:**

> þetta er fyrsta tilraun mín til að skrifa ljóð á íslensku… fyrirgefðu öll mistökin mín :3

Vötnin upp sporðreisast.  
Plægir grundir laxa  
Uxinn saltra gára,  
Hefringar hyldýpis.  
Upp til Norðra dvergsins  
Fyrir ofan fjöllin  
Gymis sigla skipi,  
Skaða ennin alda.

Satt er dýrðar málið,  
Smíðað ágætlega  
Báturinn er fyrir  
Ljónið trés. Í reiðum  
Landareignum Ægis  
Strauma stýra fljótfær  
Snjall sjóliði áfram  
Rétt í gegnum vötn ill.

**Author's Note:**

> grundir laxa - haf  
> uxinn saltra gára - skip  
> Hefringar hyldýpis - haf  
> fjöllin Gymis - öldur  
> ljónið trés - skipasmiður  
> landareignum Ægis strauma - haf


End file.
